Eternal Romance
by 1993Ambrosiac
Summary: Jonathan Good and Renee Paquette have just gotten married. What happens when Renee finds out something that will change their lives completely? Read to find out! Review and Follow! No Deanee haters, please!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This fanfic is loosely based off of actual WWE storylines but there will be occasional differences._**

 ** _A little name description for those of you who may get confused with me using their real names_**

 ** _Jonathan 'Jon' David Good = Dean Ambrose_**

 ** _Colby Daniel Lopez = Seth Rollins_**

 ** _Leati Joseph 'Joe' Anoa'i = Roman Reigns_**

 ** _Renee Jane Paquette = Renee Young_**

 ** _Too lazy to bother with anyone else's real names so please don't give me a hard time._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Jon could remember the day he met her.

 _…_

 _It was Jon's first day on Raw after debuting at Survivor Series back in 2012. Him and his best friends Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i, whom had debuted with him as The Shield, were set to have an interview with Michael Cole that night. But Vince had gotten a call from Michael last minute telling him last minute that he had a stomach virus and couldn't come to work because he was pretty much stuck in the bathroom. Vince had panicked for a moment but then remembered that they had just hired a new interviewer named Renee Paquette. He called her and had her come in right away._

 _Since arriving in WWE, Jon hadn't had much luck with the ladies but the moment he met Renee they hit it off really well. The interview went forward as planned but once Raw was over Jon had invited her out for drinks with him, Colby, and Joe. Colby and Joe went back to the hotel after only a few drinks but Jon and Renee stayed there for a few more hours. By the end of the night they had told each other their life stories. Renee was the first woman Jon had met who didn't disapprove of his rough childhood._

 _They started off as friends but over the next couple years they had gotten increasingly close and by the end of 2014 they were dating._

…

Tonight was their wedding night. It was a very tiny wedding at 1am. They never told anyone about the wedding because ever since it had been revealed that Renee and Jon were dating, she constantly gets death threats from many of his fans.

…

Jon looked directly into Renee's eyes as the minister read the standard vows, getting excited the more closer the minister got to the final questions.

Finally it was time.

"Renee Jane Paquette, do you take Jonathan David Good to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Renee said, smiling brightly at Jon.

"Jonathan David Good, do you take Renee Jane Paquette to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jon answered, smiling just as brightly back at Renee.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss-" Jon didn't even let him finish, he kissed Renee passionately and carried her into their Las Vegas, Nevada home, right into their bedroom.

"You stay there, I have do go do something real quick." He said with a smile then went back out to where the minister was standing. "Thank you for doing this for us on such short notice. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"It's my pleasure. Normally I would prefer to do this in a chapel but since it was so late I decided to come out here instead of making you guys go out."

"Like I said, thanks." He gave the minister the required cash and went back into their house, seeing his new wife in their bed, she had stripped out of her dress and put on Jon's favorite pair of lingerie that he had bought her a while back.

"Mmm…you know that's my favorite, babe…" Jon said, feeling himself getting aroused.

"I know." Renee replied with a smirk. "That's why I put it on."

Jon stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with Renee, kissing her roughly, pressing his groin against hers.

"Mmm, Jon…you that hard for me already?" Renee moaned against his lips.

"You know it, baby girl." Jon said, kissing her again. He slowly let his fingers trail down Renee's body, starting at her breasts. He felt his cock twitch when she let out a moan. He continued to trail his fingers down her body until he reached her groin.

Renee let out a shudder and moan as she felt Jon slip a finger up inside her, pumping it in and out slowly. "Jon…please…"

"Please what, baby girl?" Jon asked her with a smirk.

"I need you…in me…please…" She begged.

Jon chuckled seductively and removed his boxers, not even hesitating to slip his hardened length into her core. Renee let out a loud moan as Jon began to slowly thrust his hips into his wife. "So good, baby girl. You feel so damn good.."

"Y-You do too.." Renee moaned out, gripping the bedsheets as Jon began to speed up his thrusts.

Renee could already feel herself growing close to her climax but she didn't want this to end so she kept her mouth shut. That didn't last long though, because Jon had thrusted particularly hard right into her spot, causing her to cry out loudly. "Jon, I'm so close!"

Jon simply smirked and kept up the hard thrusts. It didn't take long before he could feel Renee cumming hard around his cock with a cry of his name, sending him straight over the edge as well. He growled lowly as he felt his cock pulsing repeatedly, shooting his warm seed into her.

As they both came down from their climaxes, Jon slowly pulled out of his wife and collapsed next to her, kissing her gently. "I love you, Renee." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too, Jon." Renee whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

Jon brushed his fingers through Renee's hair gently until he hear her breathing slow down, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer again closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep as well. They seemed so content in their sleep, little did they know that their whole lives were about to be turned upside down.

 _ **A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have written in a very long time, so I may have a little ring rust, so to speak. What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned! Enjoy! Please follow and review! Also, please no Deanee haters, I don't need that stress...**_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple months since Jon and Renee had their secret wedding. The past few days, Renee has woken up nauseous. This morning, the nausea was particularly bad, so bad that it had woken her up earlier than she usually gets up. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying her best to go back to sleep.

When she realized that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, she gently shook Jon awake. "Jon, wake up…"

"Huh?" Jon mumbled sleepily.

"I don't feel well again, babe.." Renee said with a groan, burying her face in Jon's chest.

Jon sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He felt her forehead. "You're not running a fever."

Renee sighed and grabbed her phone, looking at the calendar on her phone, her face going white. "Shit…Jon…I'm late…"

Jon felt his stomach do a flip when he heard those words. He sighed heavily, got up, and began to get dressed.

"W-Where are you going?" Renee asked nervously.

"To the store. I'm gonna buy you a few pregnancy tests."

"Jon…we don't have time for a baby right now. You're the intercontinental champion, you just went to Raw…I've been asked to cover both Raw and Smackdown within the next few months…" Renee could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she was beyond scared.

"Renee, if you are indeed pregnant, I'm not gonna let you abort this baby. We will figure something out."

"Jon…" Renee sighed. She knew her husband was strongly against abortion because he had survived an abortion attempt when his mother was pregnant with him. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "…Can you please get me some saltine crackers and ginger ale as well?"

"Anything for my queen." Jon said, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, my king." Renee said as she laid back down.

…

About an hour later Jon returned home with the pregnancy tests, crackers, and ginger ale. He walked into the bedroom to find it completely empty, Renee was nowhere in sight. Before he had a chance to worry, however, he heard the sound of vomiting coming from their master bathroom. He sighed and entered the bathroom. "Here you go, baby girl." He said.

Renee wiped her mouth and took the pregnancy tests for him. Jon left the bathroom to give his wife some privacy. Renee peed on the test then exited the bathroom, waiting with Jon for the results.

Within 10 minutes, the results were ready. Jon and Renee looked at the test together.

 _ **Pregnant**_

Renee dropped the test and hugged Jon tightly, burying her face into his chest, sobbing. She did want kids, she really did. But she was in the peak of her career and they already had difficulty taking care of their bulldog, Blue.

"Hey now, baby girl. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise." Jon said, rubbing Renee's back sympathetically.

"I don't want to stop working. I can't tell Vince, not yet. We can't tell anyone...except maybe my family. If we tell anyone at work we risk them running their mouth to Vince."

"Babe, I don't think that's such a good idea. You'd risk termination if you were to hide this from them." Jon said worriedly.

"They can't fire me while I'm pregnant, because then they'll have a lawsuit on their hands." Renee pointed out.

"Renee…" Jon started. "Just tell Vince. While you probably won't be able to do interviews until after you give birth, I'm sure he could give you some kind of behind the scenes role."

"Jon…I don't want to stop being an interviewer…I can't tell him…not yet."

"How exactly do you plan on hiding this from him?"

"Wear baggy clothes once I start showing."

"Babe, I really don't think this is a good idea…but I will support you no matter what your decision is." Jon said reluctantly.

"Thank you, babe.."

"Let's get stuff set up." Jon added.

Renee nodded and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number and after talking back and forth for a few minutes, she hung up. "My first doctors appointment is next Wednesday at 1. They will do a blood test to confirm and then an ultrasound. I want you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." Jon said with a smile as he went outside to play with Blue.

Renee sighed. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew it was wrong to hide a pregnancy from her boss. But she knew that if she told him, she could no longer be a backstage interviewer due to the danger of possibly getting caught in the middle of a brawl. She then decided to call her mother.

"Hello?" Her mother said when she answered the phone.

"Mom? I need your help." Renee replied.

"With what, sweetie? Is everything okay?" Her mother asked, beginning to get worried.

"Kind of…I don't have time for you to freak out but…I'm pregnant.." Renee said sadly.

"What?! That's wonderful, honey! Why do you sound so upset?"

"I want to keep being a backstage interviewer but I can't if my boss knows that I'm pregnant, due to the dangers of potential brawls happening. I just…I don't know if I should tell him or not. What do I do, mom?"

"Sweetie, you are growing a life inside of you. You can no longer think of yourself, you have to make sure you keep that baby safe while he or she is growing in you. Can't Vince give you a behind the scenes role?"

"I don't want a behind the scenes role, mom. It doesn't pay as much. We need to get as much money as we can go make sure this baby doesn't go without anything in his or her life." Renee could feel the tears begin to stream down here face.

"Jon is making plenty of money that's enough for all three of you. You will be fine." Her mother said, trying to reassure her daughter.

"But…"

"No buts, young lady. You need to tell your boss.

"Yes, mom…" Renee sighed. "Thanks for the advice. I have my first ultrasound next Wednesday, I will make sure to send you a picture of your grandchild."

"Anytime, sweetie, that's what I'm here for."

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too, honey."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, honey."

Renee sighed and hung up. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally made her decision. She wondered out to the backyard to find Jon.

Jon gave her a kiss. Renee then buried her face in his neck. "I have made a decision. I will tell Vince, but not until after my ultrasound."

Jon nodded in understanding. "What do you say we go out to breakfast to celebrate?"

Renee smiled brightly. "I'd love that. Besides, after vomiting so much, I'm absolutely starving right now."

Jon looked at Renee with wide eyes. "You're not nauseous anymore?"

"Nope, I'm just as surprised as you are. Doesn't mean it will stay away, though."

Jon shrugged and grabbed his keys, sitting on the bed while he waited for Renee to finish getting dressed. When they were both ready, they headed out to Jon's truck. "You know, once the baby is born we will have to trade this truck in for a more family friendly vehicle." Renee pointed out.

"Or we can just buy another car. We don't necessarily have to get rid of my truck." Jon replied.

Renee giggled. Jon loved his truck. It was one of the first things that he bought once reaching the main roster. Even though it was about 4 years old, it still ran like brand new. "Of course, sweetie." Renee laughed.

Jon chuckled and drove them to the nearest IHOP. They order their food. As they are eating Renee can't help but to worry how Vince will react to the news.

 _ **A/N: End of the chapter is really choppy, I'm not really good at ending chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please follow and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Didn't get many reviews for chapter two, kinda making me discouraged. Makes me feel like I'm a horrible writer. So I would appreciate it if you guys could review the chapters more. Both good and bad.**_

It was Wednesday afternoon and Jon and Renee were at the doctor for her ultrasound. Jon was glad that Renee scheduled the appointment on a Wednesday because that was his day off before he had to go and do house shows for the rest of the week.

Renee was laying on the exam table when the doctor came in. They had drawn her blood when she first arrived. "Well, you are definitely pregnant, Renee. Your HCG levels are quite high though."

"What does that mean?" Jon asked, confused.

"Well, it could mean that she is just having a really healthy pregnancy or it could mean she is carrying more than one fetus."

"More than one?! Exactly how many more are we talking?" Renee asked.

"We will find out in a second." The doctor said as he squirted some gel onto Renee's belly and began to move the wand around. "Aha. This explains your high levels. There are clearly two heartbeats." He said, pointing at the screen.

"Twins?!" Jon exclaimed. Before the doctor could answer, Jon fainted.

Renee giggled, Jon was such a drama king. "He's fine, just surprised is all."

The doctor laughed and said, "You are about 10 weeks along."

Jon had woken up shortly after fainting. "When can we find out the genders?"

"I will reveal the genders at her 18-week ultrasound." He moved the wand around some more. "I can see two amniotic sacs and two placentas. Which means you are having fraternal twins."

"Maybe we will get a boy and a girl!" Renee exclaimed excitedly.

Jon chuckled. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah."

It was about 8 weeks later and Jon and Renee were getting ready for their gender scan. They wanted to do a gender reveal party, where they would both find out at the same time. So Renee had trusted Nicole and Brianna to go with them and plan the reveal party.

…

They had arrived at the hospital for their ultrasound and were now in the ultrasound room. The technician began moving the ultrasound wand around and began to examine the scans. "The twins are growing very well, they are very healthy." She said to them. She printed out a scan of each fetus and handed the pics to Nicole and Brianna. They took a peek at them and giggled.

"Well, everything is going great with this pregnancy. I want you to come back in about 6 weeks for another scan."

Renee and Jon nodded and they all headed back to their car and drove home.

"So when do you guys want this party to happen?" Nicole asked Renee when they arrived home.

"Probably in a couple weeks." Renee answered. "That way it'll give you two time to plan it." Jon added. Nicole and Brianna nodded. "We won't disappoint you guys." Nicole said.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone. I'm not ready to tell Vince yet. This party will be small, just with my family and you two."

"Our lips are sealed." The twins said in unison.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Renee said.

Nicole and Brianna then headed back home.

Renee yawned and wrapped her arms around Jon. "I'm so tired.."

Jon picked her up and carried her in the house. "Do you want anything for lunch?" He asked as he laid her on the couch.

"Not right now…just want to-" Her words trailed off as she fell asleep. Jon smiled softly and draped a blanket over her then headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat at the table, looking out the window silently. He was beginning to feel anxiety about the pregnancy. How were they supposed to take care of twins and still travel with the WWE? What if he wasn't a good father? Jon sighed sadly as he drank his beer. Once he finished his beer he headed back into the living room and laid down with his wife. She stirred but didn't actually wake up. He felt himself slowly drift off into sleep as well, joining his wife in dreamland.

 _ **A/N: I apologize for the wait. My tablet permanently died and I had to order a new one off of Amazon. I know this chapter is a little choppy and I apologize if it is horrible. In other news, the next chapter will have the gender reveal! Please review and follow, and even send me name suggestions for the twins please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple weeks later and Renee and Jon had just arrived at the gender reveal party that Nicole and Brianna had planned for them. Both nervous and excited at the same time, they headed into Brianna and Daniel's house. The set up for the reveal was totally adorable, pink and blue balloons were all over the house, each and every balloon had a question mark painted on them. But the balloons were not the reveal. Brianna greeted the expectant parents and guided them to the kitchen, where the reveal would take place.

Unfortunately, Renee's family were unable to make it to the party but Renee promised to FaceTime them during the reveal. Renee called her parents on FaceTime and then handed the phone to Nicole, who had the camera focusing on the reveal. There were two egg cartons with a dozen eggs in each carton. One was labeled 'Baby A' and the other was labeled 'Baby B'. Brianna began to explain how the reveal would work. "Okay, you two. In each carton there are six blue eggs and six pink eggs. All but one egg in each carton are hard-boiled. You will keep smashing eggs on your foreheads until you get the raw egg. The color of the shell on the raw egg will be the gender for that baby. Renee, you will do Baby A's carton. Jon, you will do Baby B's carton."

Renee and Jon nodded in understanding. Renee went first. After smashing about 5 eggs on her forehead, she finally got the raw one. Not caring about the yolk running down her forehead, she looked at the color of the shell from the egg she just broke. Blue. "Baby A is a boy!" She squealed excitedly and hugged Jon.

Jon chuckled and began smashing eggs from his carton. He ended up picking the raw egg last somehow. As the yolk ran down his face, he too looked at the color of the broken egg shell. Pink. "Baby B is a girl!" He exclaimed, happy that he would be getting both a boy and a girl.

Renee grabbed the phone from Nicole and noticed that her parents were crying. But she knew they were crying tears of joy. She said goodbye to them before hanging up. Brianna handed both Jon and Renee a towel to wipe the yolk off their faces. Renee hugged Brianna and Nicole tightly and said, "Thank you so much for doing this for us, guys."

"We are your best friends. It's what we are supposed to do." Nicole told her.

"We are gonna get headed for home. Been getting really tired since I got pregnant." Renee told them.

"I was the same way when I was pregnant with Birdie. It's like she sucked away all my energy. Bet it's even worse when you're having twins." Brianna replied.

"Yeah." Renee answered before yawning.

"C'mon babe, let's get you home so you can take a nap." Jon said, guiding her out to the car.

Jon and Renee had been home for a couple hours, each taking a shower when they got home. Renee was now laying on the couch, watching TV while Jon was preparing dinner. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a really sharp pain in her abdomen. Figuring that it was just Braxton Hicks contractions starting, she laid back down. But the pain only got worse. "J-Jon?!" She called, her voice shaking from both the pain and worry.

Jon heard the panic in Renee's voice and instantly shut the stove off and ran to her side. "What's wrong, babe?!"

"I-I think I'm in preterm labor…" She sobbed. "It's too early, they won't survive!"

Jon instantly picked her up and rushed her to the car, putting her in the back seat. He then got in the driver's seat and rushed his pregnant wife to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Jon explained the situation and they immediately got her to a room in the labor and delivery ward. They instantly started an IV with medications that would stop the contractions. Fortunately, the contractions eventually stopped. But they kept her overnight for observation, just to make sure she didn't start contracting again.

The next morning, before getting released, the doctor came in to give Renee and Jon some instructions. "Alright. You are on complete bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. That means no working, no doing chores, no getting out of bed for ANYTHING except to go to the bathroom and for appointments, and definitely no sex. As a result of this, you will need someone to care for you round the clock for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Renee sighed sadly and looked at Jon. "Guess we have no choice but to tell Vince now…but who are we gonna get to take care of me?"

"I'll take care of you babe." Jon answered.

"But what about wrestling? Jon, we have to have some sort of income coming in…"

"I will work something out with Vince. Don't worry, babe. I have everything under control."

Renee sighed again and signed the discharge papers and they then headed home.

Once Jon and Renee got home, Jon helped her get settled in the bedroom. He got lunch started and on the stove and then he called his boss. Vince answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey, boss…it's Jon…"

"What's wrong? I can hear the sadness in your voice." Vince said with concern.

"There is something I have to tell you about my wife. Renee is about 20 weeks pregnant…with twins."

"I'm a little annoyed that she didn't tell me but that doesn't matter right now. Did something happen to the twins?"

"Not exactly…last night…she went into preterm labor. They gave her IV medicine to stop the contractions, which worked, thankfully."

"Then why do you sound so sad?"

"They put her on complete bed rest. Which means that she needs someone to care for her round the clock…and I…I just don't trust anyone else to do that. But at the same time, we have to have some sort of income. I just don't know what to do. If I stop wrestling until the twins are born, we won't have any income at all and won't be able to provide for our children. Oh my God I'm seriously about to freak out. What do I do, Vince?"

Vince thought a minute before answering. "I can give you paid paternity leave. It is like maternity leave except it's for the expectant father."

"Okay that settles most of our issues but what are we gonna tell the fans?"

"I will need you to come to one more Raw. We will fake an injury. You will allegedly suffer a triceps tear at the hands of Samoa Joe. We will claim that you have had surgery and won't be back for 6-9 months."

"You think they will buy it?" Jon asked, concerned.

"Of course they will. But the 6-9 month range will give you guys time to get a routine down once the twins are born."

"Thank you, sir. Who are you gonna replace Renee with while she is out of action?"

"Probably Charly Caruso or Cathy Kelley." Vince answered.

"Alright. Thanks for everything, boss, I really owe you one." Jon told him.

"Hey, you are one of our most popular superstars. You've made me a lot of money. It's the least I can do in return. As for the money, you will have a check come in the mail every 2 weeks. Renee will be getting one as well. You will both be getting paid leave until you come back."

"Thank you, sir. I am gonna have to let you go now, I'm in the middle of cooking lunch."

"You go do that. I will be keeping you and Renee in my prayers."

"Thanks, sir. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Jon hung the phone up and finished working on lunch. He was making Renee's latest craving. Homemade french fries. He had cut up the potatoes before calling Vince, letting the grease heat up while on the phone. He cooked the fries and then brought them up to his wife.

"Oh my God, that smells so good, babe. Thank you."

"Anytime, baby girl. So…I called Vince and let him know what is going on. He was a little bit annoyed when he found out because you never told him. But he was more concerned than annoyed. He is giving us both paid maternity/paternity leave for 6-9 months. I do have to attend Raw one last time though. We are gonna fake an injury." He told her about the plan and she said, "I'm glad everything is taken care of."

"I have to attend next week's episode of Raw then I will be all yours. I will be having Nicole stay here with you while I am gone."

Renee nodded in understanding as she finished her fries. When she was done, Jon took the plate downstairs and then went back up to the bedroom. "Guess it's time to start thinking of names, huh?" Jon asked Renee.

"Can do that later…right now I need a nap.." She answered, laying down.

Jon watched his pregnant wife fall asleep then left the room. The pregnancy was already halfway over, he needed to start working on the nursery. First step was to pick a room. He walked through his house until he found the perfect room for the nursery. He got stuff boxed up and cleared out of the room, storing the boxes in the garage. He went back inside and looked at the empty room. He wasn't sure how they were gonna get everything. He didn't want to go shopping without her. But she can't leave her bed. He decided to worry about that later and headed back up to his bedroom and laid down next to his wife, watching TV with the volume really low while Renee slept.

 _ **A/N: I know Dean's injury didn't happen until mid-December and the time in this chapter is around September I think. But I needed an excuse for him to stay home with Renee and this was the most logical excuse. And I know his real life injury isn't fake. But in this fanfic, it is.**_

 _ **Again, I would appreciate any and every name suggestions, as well as follows and reviews. Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am not actually writing out the injury angle because I wasn't watching wrestling that much when the injury happened in real life. I do know the gist of what happened but I feel that what I can remember isn't enough detail to put in the story. I apologize if you all were looking forward to that part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Independence Day to all my American readers and for the rest of you, happy whatever day I post this on! XD**_

It was Tuesday evening and Renee was hanging out with Nicole while she waited for Jon to get back from doing the injury angle on that week's episode of Raw. The two were in Renee's bedroom just chatting away, talking about anything and everything.

"Do you ever miss being a full-time wrestler, Nicole?" Renee asked her best friend.

"Sometimes, but at the same time I'm glad I'm not wrestling full-time anymore because it was just so much strain on my neck, even though I changed up my finisher to put less strain on it."

"Yeah, I totally understand. I've barely been on maternity leave for not even 2 weeks yet and I already miss my job. I get a little stir crazy just laying in bed 24/7."

"I bet. When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"I'm supposed to go for an ultrasound twice a month to make sure the twins are progressing as they should. I had my last ultrasound when we were in the emergency room for my contractions so I have an appointment coming up at the end of this week."

Nicole nodded and smiled. Suddenly hearing a noise, she got up and looked out the window. "Jon's home, guess that is my cue to leave."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't but…John has been a lot more moodier lately and I don't know why…he gets mad if I'm late."

"…He doesn't beat you, does he?" Renee asked with concern.

"What?! No, God no! He doesn't physically abuse me, I don't even think it can be considered as verbal abuse. He's just way more demanding lately. I think Hollywood is getting in his brain. He started doing this after he filmed Trainwreck with Amy Schumer."

"Do you think he might be cheating on you?"

"…No…ugh….I don't know. He has completely changed. He's not the man I fell in love with anymore..." Nicole said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Why don't you leave him then?"

"I want to…but Vince wants me to stay with him for Total Bellas. I honestly just want to call off the engagement and move far away from him."

"Why are you letting Vince run your love life?"

"Because Total Bellas and Total Divas is my only source of income these days since I hardly ever wrestle anymore."

Renee sighed and nodded. "Just be careful, okay? I worry about you, girl. I'd hate to see you end up having a nervous breakdown."

"I will…" She wiped away her tears and got up.

"You know, if you ever do leave him, our guest room is always available." Renee offered.

"That's a really kind offer but Brianna already beat you to it."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later, girl. Thanks for helping me out while Jon was out of town."

"It's my pleasure. See you later." Nicole left the bedroom, passing Jon on the way downstairs.

Jon reached the bedroom and climbed into bed with his wife, kissing her deeply. "I missed you so much."

"Why are you wearing a sling? DID JOE ACTUALLY INJURE YOU?"

"Oh this?" Jon looked at his arm, then taking the sling off. "No, he didn't. Vince told me to wear it while I was traveling so the fans didn't know I faked it. Wanted me to wear it just in case I ran into a fan who wanted a picture."

"Oh I see. Had me worried there for a second."

"Sorry, babes. Just forgot to take it off is all." Jon said, laughing. "So Nicole looked upset as she passed me. Did something happen?"

"Between her and I? No. She was just venting to me. Her and John's relationship isn't going so well at the moment. She wants to leave him but can't because of Total Bellas and Total Divas."

"If he ever hurts her I will fucking beat his ass and put him in the hospital."

"She says he's not beating her but I kinda don't believe her."

"John isn't the type of man who would beat a woman but there is always a first time for everything."

"I don't want to talk about them anymore." She said as she cuddled up close with her husband.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Jon asked her.

"I want to brainstorm names with you. I have a couple girl names that I really like. And I was thinking that we should name the boy after you."

"I like that. Jonathan David Good-Paquette Jr. It's perfect." He said, kissing his wife again. "What about the girl?"

"I was thinking Kymberli Jocelyn or Serah Claire."

"I like them both. How are we ever gonna decide?"

"I guess we wait until she's born. See if she looks like a Serah or a Kymberli." Renee answered.

Jon nodded and pulled Renee close. Renee sighed sadly. "What's wrong, babe?" Jon asked.

"I wish we could have sex. But the doctor told us no sex at all."

"Oh, baby girl…" He hated seeing her so upset, he wasn't sure how to cheer her up. "How about we start shopping for the babies?" Jon suggested, grabbing their laptop.

"I guess.." She said.

"I already picked out which room will be the nursery. It is the guest room that is closest to this room. Not sure how to paint it though, with us having both a boy and a girl. Do we go with gender neutral colors or paint one half pink and the other half blue?"

"I like the second option better. And I just got an idea for our daughter's name. What if she has two middle names? It could be Kymberli Serah Claire Good-Paquette or Jocelyn Serah Claire Good-Paquette." Renee suggested.

"I like the first one better." Jon answered.

"Alright."

They searched the internet for hours, ordering tons of baby items, mainly the essentials: Two cribs, two car seats, and of course, paint. "We have to ask the doctor if you can at least go shopping with me whenever we need to go. I don't want to pick out baby clothes alone." Jon told Renee.

"You won't half to."

Because they chose 2 day shipping, everything they had ordered arrived on Thursday evening. That night, Jon began to paint the nursery. It didn't take it long to get it finished, despite him being the only one there who could paint. After all the paint dried, Jon got the cribs put together and put on opposite sides of the room. They still had a long way to go before the nursery was finished but painting it and putting the cribs up was a good start.

Friday morning arrived, the day of Renee's next ultrasound. They got ready and headed to the doctor's office. After waiting about 5 minutes in the waiting room, Renee was called back. She got on the exam table and lifted her shirt up so the ultrasound technician could squirt gel on her stomach. They completed the ultrasound then the tech told them, "The doctor will be with you in a minute or so." She then left the room.

Renee and Jon waited for a few minutes before they saw the door open and the doctor walking in.

"Alright, everything looks great. The twins are growing as they should, they look completely healthy. I am pleased with this so I am taking you off complete bed rest. You still have to be on bed rest, you just have less restrictions now. Still no working, doing chores or having sex. But you can now walk around the house, you don't have to stay in bed all day."

"Can I go shopping for baby essentials with my husband?" Renee asked the doctor.

"Yes you can, as long as you use a motorized cart and don't do any of the lifting. You should be okay with this lessened level of bed rest but if you ever start contracting again before you are due I will have no choice but to put you back on complete bed rest."

Renee nodded and smiled brightly. "Thank you, doctor."

"It's my pleasure. I still want to see you twice a month for ultrasounds. Just be careful. The twins are only about 22 weeks along, if they are born at this time they will not survive. The minimal chance of survival isn't until 24 weeks gestation."

Renee nodded and got up. She thanked the doctor then left the office with Jon.

"Should we go shopping for baby clothes?" She asked Jon when they reached the car.

"Yeah. Do you want anything to eat first?" Jon replied back.

"Subway sounds good to me right now." Renee said with a grin.

Jon chuckled and nodded, driving them to Subway. They ate their food then went shopping, getting tons of baby clothes, bottles, and other various essentials. Renee planned on breastfeeding them but wanted to have bottles if breastfeeding didn't work out. By the time they got home, Renee was out cold, exhausted from the long day. Jon carried Renee in and laid her down in bed, kissing her forehead gently before going back to the car to carry everything else in. He got the clothes washed, folded, and put in their corresponding dressers. When he finished, he went and laid down with his wife, falling asleep quickly.

 _ **A/N: I feel like this chapter is a little bit choppy but I'm my own worst critic lol. Credit for the name Serah Claire goes to my best friend and fellow author on here, Penelo14. As usual, please review and follow if you haven't already. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


End file.
